All-Star Brawl
is the first video game All-Star Games has made. It is a fighting game similar to Super Smash Bros. Playable Characters There will be 20 default characters and 30 unlockable characters. Default Unlockable Assist Trophies Story Mode Gameplay The Subspace Emissary mode is a side-scrolling adventure in the style of a platformer, inspired by the Mario and Kirby games. However, it retains all basic mechanics of the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a damage meter, stocks, and Smash-style attacks. It can also be classified as a beat 'em up; often stages will pause at specific points and force the player to defeat all opposing enemies, which prevents one from simply running through everything. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. The order characters are chosen in is the order they will appear: they will cycle through in that order until all stock is depleted. Playing through a level again, there will be a screen before the level allowing choosing between any available characters instead of cutscenes during the level. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage: there is a wider character variety to choose from, but one cannot (for example) choose only three characters for a four-stock stage. Additionally, no mid-level cutscenes will play, including ones that would normally allow a re-pick of characters which replenishes stocks. While on many levels this makes little difference, it is very problematic on long stages like the second Subspace Bomb Factory, where a replay provides only a fraction of the stock originally given. The Info This game features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous every video games and other media, such as the Behemoth Rabbid from the Rayman: Raving Rabbids (GBA version) and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on LJN products. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. The Plot The mode begins as Elijah Eubank and Computero Botbolt face each other on Elijah's House at Shiloh Church Rd. When a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. The Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the world into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. Levels Level 1: Shiloh Church Rd. Our story begins at Elijah's House in the land of Shiloh Church Rd. Computero Botbolt visits Elijah's house, talking about the World of Trophies. However, Elijah says that he seen that coming and gets into a fight with Computero. The loser is turned into a trophy. Suddenly, the Battleship Halberd appears and drops some Shadow Bugs in front of the frontyard, creating Subspace Soldiers. The victor revives the trophied loser, and both team up to fight the invaders. The two win, laughing at the retreating Shadow Bugs. But then, the Shadow Bugs creep toward a large statue of Computero Botbolt and possess it. After destroying Computero's statue, Elijah and Computero chase the Halberd with the E-Mobile. Later, the heroes arrive at a forest, which, according to Computero, is the only way to follow the ship. Elijah states that there were deer and birds in it, then the duo went to the forest. They find an exit blocked with trees, which are blasted away by the Computero's Beam-o-Matic. However, the Behemoth Rabbid drops down and fights the duo, but is defeated. Elijah and Computero then continue their chase of the Halberd. Back at Elijah's house, two R.O.B.s detonate a Subspace Bomb and engulf most of Shiloh Church Rd. Elijah is shocked, but Computero has no idea. Level 2: The Tooniverse Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a city, Kirby is looking for flowers for his human girlfriend, Ami Onuki. However, Kirby is interrupted by a street fight with Mario and Sonic. After Mario kicks Sonic's butt, and while they chatter about the console wars, Johnny Test appears, utilizing the opportunity to trophify one of the fighters on the street fight. But, Kirby punches Johnny in the face. However, JT summons Bling-Bling Boy to deal with Kirby while he escapes with his jet-backpack. He defeats Bling-Bling, then, Kirby teams up with Mario and Sonic to find Johnny Test. While continuing their trek, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Badanda Dee appear on the scene, being chased by a squadron of R.O.B.s. And then, Mario, Sonic, and Kirby then, started battling the R.O.B.s. After that, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Badanda Dee teamed up with Mario, Sonic, and Kirby. So, all six of our heroes go ahead and continue their trek. Then, Kirby remembers that he needs to give flowers to Ami, then he gets to Ami, gives her the flowers, and Kirby picks Ami up with Yumi Yoshimura following the two. Now, all eight of our heroes then continue their trek. Meanwhile, at the alley, a R.O.B. looks at an NES poster, but is interrupted by another R.O.B. to detonate a Subspace Bomb, and they did. Somewhere at the mountains, the eight heroes look at the Tooniverse being engulfed to Subspace. Level 3: TBA TBA Voice Actors Achievements *'The Gang's All Here!'-Unlock every character into the roster. *'By the Power of Platforms!'-Unlock every stage into the roster. *ADD MORE! Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game